Chii's Happiness
by Demolitron
Summary: Now that Chii and Hideki have confessed to thier true feelings how can they move forward in thier relationship. Difficult emotions and heartache mark the road ahead. But can they continue down thier path together or will these hardships force them apart


**Chii's Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chobits series nor any of the characters. This story is not for profit. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: _Is Love Bad?_**

The sun berthed from below the horizon and radiant light poured in through the windows. The meager curtains tried their best to shutout the sunlight with hardly any effect and outside the window the heat haze could be seen rising up from the asphalt streets below. Motosuwa Hideki opened his eyes and then closed them shut tightly as the sun blared into the room.

"It's so bright in the mornings. Geez, I really need to get some better curtains to keep out the light. It's so hot already. Man, I wish I could sleep for a little longer, but I guess I should get up now and get ready for prep school." Hideki noticed the absence of a familiar weight on his shoulder. He looked around for Chii but she wasn't in her usual spot, sleeping with her head on his chest, curled up close. "My chest is still warm and my arm is still bent around where she would be." He smiled knowing that Chii had also just got up. It was probably the reason Hideki had awakened as well.

"Hey Chii! Where are you?" Hideki called out into the small one room apartment. "Chii!" cried Chii from the ceiling. Hideki looked up and saw her just as she let go of the hanging light above. His eyes widened and he prepared for the impending impact. His body always tensed up when this happened even though she wasn't all that heavy. It still remembered how heavy she was when he first picked her up. Without being powered on her weight was tremendous. But, right now he saw a happy and smiling Chii falling down from the ceiling with wide open arms eager to embrace him this morning. Just before she landed Hideki smiled wide and extended his arms as well.

A few moments passed by with the young man and the cute little Persocon holding each other on their futon. Hideki pulled back and asked, "Chii, why do you climb up there in the mornings?"

"Chii looks at Hideki, its good to see Hideki from there." Chii said as she pointed up to the light fixture.

"Chii…" Hideki sighed. "I see. You are watching me sleep from up there? But you know it's dangerous up there Chii, you could get hurt."

"Chii?" she questioned.

"Yes Chii. You could fall from there and you may get hurt somehow. I don't know much about persocons so if you got hurt I wouldn't be able to do anything. Also, persocon parts tend to be expensive Chii, and I don't have much money to be able to fix you. So, please Chii, stay down here in the mornings…" Hideki patted the pillows on the futon. "You can watch me from down here, like this…"

Hideki brought his face up close to Chii's and smiled. "Chi!" she said and threw herself down onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. A mischievous smile appeared on Hideki's face as Chii's chest pushed against his thigh. Just then Chii moved a bit and her chest stared to rub against his crotch. His eyes opened wide and a bright blush crossed his cheeks. A perverted thought crashed its way through his mind and before he knew it he was fantasizing.

"Hideki is full of energy this morning. Full of energy here. It was poking Chii's chest." Chii said and she pointed at his crotch, nudging the tent pole with the tip of her finger.

"Chi! No! Stop that. It's nothing Chii. Ahh!" Hideki screamed out. He backed away swiftly and turned around to stand up. "I've got to get ready for prep school. I'm going to be late." His face was red as a beet from top to bottom and he was scolding himself for thinking about such things. "After all, Chii is still a persocon. A very very cute persocon and we are in love, so it wouldn't be that bad… No! It still isn't right, I just don't have the courage and I shouldn't be thinking about those things with Chii anyways!" Hideki screamed out loud holding his head between his hands and thrashing around the room.

After recomposing himself Hideki walked stiff legged over to the sink and started to brush his teeth and wash his face. Chii came over as well and joined Hideki at the sink, mimicking what he was doing. As he brushed, Hideki put a reassuring hand on her head. "Chii…" she cooed. That's right, Chii is a persocon that I'm in love with, and she's someone that I love with all my heart. "Chii…" she cooed again as Hideki looked at her with kind eyes.

It was only four days ago that I realized that I love Chii, not like someone would love their new car, but like someone loves another person. I decided that I was alright with loving Chii for being who she was. I accepted Chii for what she could do and what she could not do. And Chii, she had also decided that I was the one just for her, the one who would love her for being who she was. It didn't matter anymore that Chii was a persocon; I wouldn't care about that anymore, no matter what anyone else may think of it.

"Chii, I…I" Hideki said in a soft voice to Chii.

"Chii?" she questioned with big eyes.

"I… I love you Chii."

"Chii!" she squealed and hugged Hideki around his chest. "Hideki loves Chii; Hideki is the one just for me. Chii loves Hideki too. Hideki."

"Yes Chii…"

"I love you, Hideki! I love you too!"

Hideki's heart raced and beat out at his chest. He was smiling very big and was very happy. He felt assured and excited about being with Chi. It was going to be alright. After finishing with his preparations Hideki walked to the front door and put on his shoes. Chii was standing behind him as he turned around to say goodbye. Her face looked a little strange as she stood there. It looked like she was worried about something or thinking hard.

"Chii, are you feeling alright? Is something wrong", Hideki asked.

Chii shook her head slowly.

"Alright, then I'm going now. I'll see you after prep school."

Chii reached out and hugged Hideki around the neck. Hideki was surprised at how suddenly she leapt forward. Chii pulled herself up with her arms wrapped around his neck and before he knew what was happening Chii had her lips pressed against his. Stunned for a moment Hideki relaxed his lips and kissed her back. Her lips were soft and warm as Hideki enjoyed the moment of their first kiss. Slowly Chii let herself down but still looked into his eyes.

Hideki took her face into his hand and leaned over close. "Chii." He said just before he pressed his lips to hers again and kissed. Suddenly Hideki realized what was happening and pulled back quickly. "No. no no no no no no no! Chii, we shouldn't be doing this. This just isn't right! We can't… I can't… Ahh!" Hideki was red and had his back pressed against the door. A couple feet away Chii stood still with a worried look on her face.

"Hideki, is kissing Hideki bad?"

"Well, Chii, umm… it's just that well… Yes. It's not a good thing to do Chii. I don't think its right. But…"

"Chii sees other people kissing outside. They kiss each other. Chii asked manager what is kissing. Manager said it was something people who love each other do to show that they love each other. Chii loves Hideki! Chii wants to kiss Hideki to show Hideki love."

"Well Chii, what the manager said is true. And I do love you Chii so it may be o.k. for us to kiss. But… No no no no no. It's not alright, because it makes me… well… Damn, I'm late for class Chii. We'll talk about this after I get home tonight, ok?"

With those parting words Hideki left the apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom, "Oh Chii, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do!"

"Mr. Motosuwa?" The apartment manger Hibiya Chitose stood before him at the base of the steps.

"Oh, Ms. Hibiya, Good morning!" Hideki said as happily as he could.

"Good morning Mr. Motosuwa. Is something wrong this morning?" she asked with genuine concern.

"No, no. Everything is alright. I'm late for class so I'm off." He said as he waved.

"Take care of yourself." The manager called out after him.

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Struggle_**

Hideki was late coming into the classroom. He stayed by the door looking in waiting for a good moment to try and sneak over to the desk he shared with Shinbo Hirobu, his former next door neighbor. At the moment the teacher Shimizu Takako was writing on the chalkboard while continuing the lecture. He slipped through the door and sat down quietly.

"Hey, Motosuwa, you're pretty late this morning. Just couldn't leave that cute girlfriend this morning huh?" Shinbo said as he ribbed Hideki.

"Ugh, that's not even funny Shinbo." Hideki replied.

"Oh, I see. So, what's got you so worked up and depressed this morning?"

"I… don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm just going to concentrate on studying today. I've got to get my grades up or I'm going to be at prep school for another ten years!"

"All right. Suit yourself man. But if you change your mind I'm always around."

"Thanks Shinbo. You're a good friend. By the way…" he switched to a whisper. "How are you and Ms. Shimizu doing?"

Shinbo smiled, "Well our new place is pretty nice. We're not too far away from Gub Jogosaki. Takako loves the apartment, but she's still getting used to the new situation, between us and all. But, it'll all work out with some time. No problems."

"That's good, I'm happy for you both."

Class continued and Ms. Shimizu picked on Hideki throughout the day as usual. She just wanted to help him out the only way she knew how. By three class let out and Hideki made his way to work at the My Pleasure bar. As Hideki changed into his work uniform his mind wandered to Chii and what had happened that morning.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean, is it really ok for us to do stuff like that. I suppose it could be but, man I'm so confused right now. I want to do that with her but at the same time I shouldn't because she is just a persocon. I love her; I've decided that so it should make it o.k. Damn, I wish I could figure out a way to make this all clear. At this rate all I'll do is hurt Chii…" Hideki hit his head on the locker door and sighed out loud.

"Hey, senpai? Are you alright?" It was Oomura Yumi, the shop owner's daughter.

"Oh, hey Yumi. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Hey lets do our best today, right?" Hideki said in an overly cheerful voice.

"Yeah, let's do our best!" Yumi could tell he didn't want to talk at the moment, and that he was really depressed, but she decided to let it go for now. He'll just work himself up into a foaming lather worrying and when that happens I'll try to be there and hear him out then.

Downstairs the pub was really busy with a lot of customers drinking and ordering food. "Welcome to My Pleasure, what can I get for you?" Hideki said in his rehearsed manner.

"I'll take two beers and an order of sashimi. Oh and some dumplings!" A middle aged man and his younger co-worker sat down at the bar.

"My Pleasure! I need an order of sashimi here!" Hideki yelled back into the kitchen where Yumi was working.

"You got it! My Pleasure" she yelled back.

"Ahem, don't forget the dumplings." Said the man at the bar.

"Oh, yah, Yumi! Add an order of dumplings as well!"

"Comin' Up!"

"Sorry about that sir." Hideki apologized and walked to the next customer. "Welcome to My Pleasure! What can I get you?"

"Hey! What about the beers? Come on now!" The two men at the bar were clearly frustrated.

All night long the same thing kept happening. He just couldn't concentrate on work. By the end of the night the owner had noticed something was up. "Hey, Hideki. Come on over here for a second. I want to talk with you." The owner's voice was a little rough, but he was a nice guy.

"Yes sir, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Well, it seems like something's bothering you. I don't know what it is and I won't pry into it but it's sure not like you to be this bothered. As it is you can't even seem to tie your shoes right. If you need to take some time off to figure this out go ahead. I won't mind really."

Hideki was shocked. He didn't realize it had happened but he knew that when he was under pressure he seemed to lose sight of everything else around him. "I'm sorry sir. I'm really sorry. I don't mean to be any trouble for you. I'll be fine though, so I'll be coming in tomorrow."

"Alright, but just keep in mind what I said. You still did a good job today, thanks." The owner walked back into his office after patting Hideki on the shoulder. Hideki turned and finished changing his clothes. After work, on his way home he passed a pachinko parlor and decided to go inside. "I just need some more time to think before I talk to Chii."

Hours later Hideki stepped outside with his eyelids drooping down. "So sleepy, I stayed a long time there, I just couldn't make myself leave. I'm such a coward!" A woman looked at him funny and made sure to be on the other side of the sidewalk as they passed. "I've got to stop talking to myself!" The night sky seemed to hang down low and Hideki felt guilty. "I bet I made Chii worry about me because I stayed out so late. I'm sorry Chii. I'm coming home now, but I still don't know what to do…"

Hideki approached the apartment complex with a pack of butterflies in his stomach. To his relief and some dismay all of the rooms were dark. No one was awake still. Quietly he made his way into the building and up the stairs to his door. Softly he opened the door and peaked inside. He could see the futon was laid out and there was a lump under the covers. He thanked the heavens and slipped in the doorway and removed his shoes.

The moonlight was coming in through the window and his eyes were already adjusted to the darkness so it was easy to navigate the room. Inside the closet he rummaged about to find his pajamas and stepped onto Chii's dress lying on the floor. "Chii, you should put this away at night." He bent down and picked up the mess of clothing. He straightened out the dress and placed it on the hanger. With a quite rustle something fell out of the dress and onto the floor.

When he picked it up his face turned deep red. In his hands was Chii's white underwear. He made a choking noise as he realized that Chii must be sleeping without any underwear on. "She's sleeping right there with just a tee-shirt on and nothing else!" His nose started to bleed and he fell back on his butt. He recovered a few minutes later and put on his pajamas.

"I'm just fine with this. Just fine, I can control myself." He tried to reassure himself as he approached the futon. As he lifted the blanket he could see Chii lying on the pillow. She was so cute, and then she rolled over and the shirt had moved down her shoulder. Before his very eyes Chii's breast was visible in the moonlight. With a quick jerk he flipped the blanket back up to cover her body.

Hideki sobbed, "On second thought I really can't do this. I'm so pathetic." With that he crawled over to the corner by the window and closed his eyes. It was a little cold but he tried not to notice and just fall asleep. But, as the night wore on he was plagued by perverted dreams about Chii. Every time he would wake up from the dreams panting just before anything had really happened.

"Well I guess this is going to keep happening unless I do something about it. I am a guy after all." Hideki got up and went over to the closet. After rummaging for a short time he sat back down with a stack of dirty magazines. He looked over at Chi and turned red then made sure his back was towards her. He still had the dreams and didn't sleep any better.

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Despair & Confusion_**

The next morning the sunlight broke into the room and Chii opened her eyes slowly. "Hideki?" she said when she notices that he wasn't by her side. She looked around the room and saw him leaning against the corner with 'yummies' around him. She looked worried and crawled over to him. She nudged him and said, "Hideki. Hideki. Good morning Hideki."

Hideki mumbled, "Hmm, Chii you shouldn't do something like that." He smiled and then opened his eyes slowly. Before he was fully awake he put his hand on Chii's face and caressed her cheek.

"Good morning Hideki." Chii spouted happily with a big smile on her face. She fell forward and gave him a tight hug. "Good morning Chii." Hideki said back. He was smiling as well and gave her a squeeze across the shoulders. He inhaled deeply, her hair smelled very nice because the manager let her borrow some floral scented shampoo.

Hideki awakened fully and remembered everything that had happened and everything from that night he had done. He shook his head and pushed Chii away as he stood up. Without looking at her he said, "Sorry Chii, I have to get ready for prep school. I don't want to be late."

He sadly walked away and got ready for school. He was ready very early and left the house with a half hearted farewell to Chii. At the base of the stairs the manager was sweeping the walkway.

"Hello Mr. Motosuwa. Good morning, you're leaving early today aren't you?" she said in a soothing voice.

"Ms. Hibiya. Good morning. I've got a lot of studying to do so I can get my grades up so I'll be going in early for extra study time."

"Well, do your best. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you, I'm going now." Hideki moped down the walkway and turned down the street front.

Chii still stood in front of the door looking very sad. "Hideki. Take care of yourself. Hideki." Her voice was small and it seemed like she would break into tears at any moment. Chii walked back into the room and watched Hideki leave from the window. She touched the glass with her hand, "Hideki"

She leaned back against the wall and picked up her latest picture book, "Please Find Me", and flipped through its pages. "There is nothing here to help Chii. What if the one just for me doesn't really want to be the one just for me? Chii wants to be with the one just for me, but if the one just for me doesn't want to be with me, what does Chii do? Chii wants to love the one just for me, Chii wants to love Hideki."

Chii put her head down on her knees and thought. She decided to check the internet and try to find information on how to love. Since Sumomo had taught Chii how to go online it was easy. All morning and afternoon Chii learned about love and everything else. A lot of it didn't make sense to her but she knew that these things where something that Chii wanted to do with Hideki.

Since Hideki had arrived at school so early he had fallen asleep at his desk and was snoring loudly by the time class started. Shinbo walked in and nudged him awake. "Hey, Motosuwa. Wake up man, class is going to start real soon."

Hideki lifted his head up and opened his eyes. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah you did. You really look bad Hideki, what's wrong, didn't you get enough sleep? Could it be that you and Chii?..."

"No! Its nothing like that, nothing even close! I just couldn't sleep very well last night. Once I woke up this morning I could fall back asleep so I came into school early."

"Oh, ok. There's no need to yell."

"Sorry Shinbo. Hey, are you prepared for that test tomorrow?"

"Test. Tomorrow? Man have you been out of it. The test is today. Good luck."

"What? No I can't be! I can't believe I didn't study for it. Oh, I am so screwed!"

Hideki left the class room with his head hanging even lower than before. Now things were messed up at school and at home. "Hey man, cheer up. It was just a practice test after all. It doesn't count for anything but a learning experience. Come on; let me treat you to lunch. You've been really down the last couple of days."

"Oh, Shinbo. I don't know. I shouldn't really take advantage of a friend like that…"

"Nonsense Motosuwa, lets get going. Burgers sound good, how about it?"

Hideki and Shinbo sat down with their lunch and started to eat. Halfway finished with his burger Hideki stood up. "Hey Shinbo, I'm sorry and I know that you're concerned about me but I need to think about this on my own for a while. I hope you understand and thank you for treating me to lunch but I have to go to work now. I'll see you later, and tell Ms. Shimizu hello for me." Before Shinbo could say anything more Hideki left.

Hideki walked up to the apartment building after a long night at work. It seemed like he just couldn't get it together and made a lot of mistakes. The owner didn't have another talk with him but he figured he should get his act together before the owner got mad. Right now though, Hideki was faced with talking to Chii. He didn't know how to answer her feelings and questions yet, but he was determined that it should make him afraid to come home at night.

The front door opened and Hideki tried to put on a smile as he said, "I'm home!"

"Hideki, Welcome home!" Chii said and then raced over to him with open arms. He tried to hug her back but the result was half hearted. Chii didn't seem to notice, so it was alright for now.

"Chii that smells really good. Did you make dinner tonight?"

"Chii…" she said in a cute voice with a smile.

"I'm really hungry tonight because I didn't finish all of my lunch this afternoon." Hideki sat down at the table and Chii brought over a plate of rice and curry. "You do make very good curry Chii."

The curry was good and he ate more than his fill. As he ate Chii sat beside him with her head on his shoulder. Every time he complimented her she smiled and rubbed her head on his shoulder. Her face lit up brightly when he asked for a second helping.

"Alright Chii. Thank you for the meal, it really was good. Now that I'm stuffed its time to study."

"Chii!" she said and nodded her head. Chii picked up the plate and took it to the kitchen to wash.

Hideki opened his books. I guess it's going to be alright after all. It seems like everything is normal again. Chii is happy and I'm feeling a lot better too. He smiled as Chii walked back into the room and flopped down beside him again. He put his hand on her head and then turned back to his studies.

A while later the hour grew late and Hideki felt satisfied that he had studied enough material for the night so he put up the table and Chii got the futon down and spread it out. Hideki took his pajamas and gave Chii her nightshirt. "All right Chii, I'm going to change in the kitchen and you change out here, ok?"

"Chii!"

Hideki finished changing and peeked out into the living room. Chii had already finished and was in bed so he walked out and turned off the light. The moon was still bright but his eyes were not adjusted yet so he stumbled around the room getting into bed. When he was settled Chii took her place on his chest. "Good night Chii."

"Good night Hideki." Chii grabbed his shirt and tried to push her head into his chest. Hideki smiled and put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed her in close. Moments passed by and Hideki was starting to fall asleep.

Chii opened her eyes and moved close to Hideki's ear. "Hideki…" Chii said in a breathy whisper. He opened his eyes and good bumps covered his arms when she started to nibble on his ear lobe. Chii's breath was warm and the sound her lips and tongue made as she sucked and bit was more than a little stimulating.

Hideki's breathing became heavier and his heart was beating madly in his chest. "Chii what are you doing?"

"Chii…" she said in a mischievous voice with a smile on her face. She rolled herself on top of Hideki and sat upright. In the moonlight Hideki could see her bare breasts, their shape was perfect and her size was just a handful each. Chii bent over and pressed her breasts against his chest. Hideki's voice quivered as he sighed loudly when she licked his neck and started to gently bite.

Chii brought her face close to Hideki's and slowly pushed her lips to his. It was a slow kiss; she was teasing him by brushing her lips up against his. Then Hideki kissed her with an open mouth, taking in her small lower lip and slightly probing her mouth with his tongue. He kissed her a second time and Chii looked up at him.

"Chii… Hideki likes yummies?"

His eyes opened wide. What am I doing? This shouldn't be happening here. I can't do this. "Chii." Hideki said as he moved her to the side and got up. "I'm sorry Chii but we shouldn't be doing this." He walked to the closet and put on his pants and socks.

"Hideki? Does Hideki not like yummies?"

"Chii, that's not the problem. I just don't know if we should be doing something like this. I just can't, it isn't right."

"Where is Hideki going? Chii wants Hideki to stay."

"I need to go out for a walk Chii. I'll be back but I don't know when. Just stay here, alright Chii?" With that Hideki walked out the door and it closed sharply behind him. Chii got up and ran towards the closed door.

"Hideki. Hideki. Hideki! Chii wants Hideki to stay with Chii!" She slumped down onto her knees and started to cry. "Chii won't try to love Hideki like that anymore, if Hideki will please just stay…"

She repeated over and over again while sobbing in front of the door, "Hideki, please stay. Chii understands so please stay with Chii. Chii has learned."

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Decision_**

Upset with himself Hideki walked down the streets not knowing where he was going, not caring. He just wanted to cool off and try and sort out these feelings and thoughts he had about Chii. As he walked he passed by the park next to the prep school. Without much thought he went inside the walls and sat down on one of the swings.

The moon was still rather full and bright that night, the small rocks cast long shadows on the ground. Hideki swung back a forth a few feet at a time trying to make things clear inside his mind. "Mr. Motosuwa, what are you doing here?"

The voice behind him was familiar, but he wasn't expecting her to be here so he turned to make sure. Beside him on the next swing Ms. Shimizu sat down and began to swing as well. Putting his feet down Hideki asked, "Oh. Ms. Shimizu. Good evening. I didn't expect to see you out here this late at night."

"Same to you. I'm just out for a walk tonight. I've got to clear my head and this seems to help out a lot. I come here often when I'm troubled."

"Hmm. You're right. It is very peaceful and relaxing here. I didn't realize it but the school must be just over that way, right?"

"Yes, it's not far from here. Mr. Motosuwa, what brings you out here tonight? Anything I can help with?"

Hideki turned red and became embarrassed when he thought about Chii and his problems. "Umm. Well I don't want to trouble you Ms. Shimizu, it seems like you may have your own to deal with tonight."

"Motosuwa, its no problem really, you can talk to me about it. You've been troubled these last few days in class. I'm a little concerned about it seeing as though most of the time you openly fret about your problems. It's not like you to keep so bottled up. Does it have something to do with Chii?"

"Well, Yes. It does have something to do with Chii but I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, alright Motosuwa. You know as long as two people who are in love communicate with each other, their problems will work out just fine. Give it some time and make sure to talk with her."

Hideki dropped his head lower, "That's the problem Ms. Shimizu. I can't seem to talk to her about it. I always get so embarrassed and then I feel ashamed for what I was thinking about. I'm pathetic and I know that all I'm doing is hurting Chii. As it is right now I can't even go home tonight…"

"Well Motosuwa, I'm not someone who can criticize you for that right now. The truth is that Shinbo and I had a fight and I just left the house all upset about it. I should take my own advice and go talk it out with Shinbo."

"Ms. Shimizu…"

"Alright, how about you come and stay the night with us so you can think it all through."

"I couldn't do that Ms. Shimizu. You and Shinbo need to talk without someone else around to interfere."

"That's just not an option Motosuwa. We're fighting about nothing at all really. It's my fault anyways, so I'll just apologize and everything will be ok. Come on, get up and let's go."

Hideki couldn't say anything to that, even then he was relieved to have a place to stay that night. As they walked through the streets he turned and asked, "Do you think it's alright for a person to have a… physical relationship… with a persocon?"

She stopped and stayed silent for a while. Hideki realized that it may not have been a good question to ask her, seeing as though her ex-husband had left her for a persocon.

"I'm sorry Ms. Shimizu. Please just forget that I ever asked such a thing."

"Motosuwa, I think that it's ok for you and Chii to have a physical relationship with each other. You two seem to be different from other human-persocon couples in that your hearts are pure. Chii loves you very much. She loves you in a very real way and I can tell that you feel the same way towards her. Since Chii has emotions it's expected that she wants to express them to you. Besides, Chii is very cute and don't tell me Hideki that you haven't thought about Chii that way?"

For once Hideki didn't turn red and become so embarrassed he couldn't speak right. Instead his head was turned down and he thought about what Ms. Shimizu had said. She started to walk again and Hideki followed her until they arrived at her new apartment. On the way Hideki told Ms. Shimizu about some of the things that have happened between him and Chii. She listened quietly without saying much. He was relived to get it off his shoulders finally.

The apartment building had four stories and a concrete walkway up to a locked entrance. After she had unlocked the front door they stepped inside and Hideki was impressed by the décor of the entry room. There were some nice plants and it was kept very clean.

"We're on the third floor; let's take the stairs tonight, huh?" Ms. Shimizu said motioning him to the stairwell. "Yeah, sure." He replied and they started their ascent.

When they walked into the apartment Shinbo called out, "Takako? Is that you?" He ran into the room from the kitchen and said, "Were have you been? I've been so worried you know!" He noticed Hideki standing behind Shimizu, "Motosuwa? What are you doing here?"

"Good evening Shinbo, sorry to barge in on you like this but I ran into Ms. Shimizu and she insisted that I come over."

Hideki sat at the living room table and sipped his cup of tea while Ms. Shimizu and Shinbo talked in their bedroom. So far he couldn't hear any yelling so it must have been going well. A few minutes later Shinbo walked out and sat down across from Hideki at the table. He poured himself a cup of tee and drank a little before saying, "Takako told me about your problem Motosuwa. It seems like your just shooting yourself in the foot here man."

"What? You know, she told you?"

From the bedroom Ms. Shimizu walked out, "I'm sorry Motosuwa, but its better this way since you're too embarrassed about it to talk. You would've never talked about it on your own and this is something that needs to be settled for your sake and Chii's"

Hideki looked down depressed. "I know. I know. I'm sure Chii is worried about this too."

"You're darn right she's worried. I'm your friend Motosuwa, and I've been around you and Chii from the beginning. You know Chii doesn't know a lot about the world and right now the one she loves isn't there for her. She probably thinks something is wrong with her or perhaps she might even think you don't really love her after all. All this is because you're too embarrassed and ashamed to just talk about it with her."

"Oh. What have I done!" pleaded Hideki in a painful voice while rolling on the floor. "Chii!"

"Listen to me man. Didn't you tell me that you had decided that you and Chii would be together? That you would put away the fact that she's a persocon and you're a human? If you really feel that way then there is no reason that you should feel its wrong to show your love to Chii emotionally and physically."

"Yeah, I did say that. And you're absolutely right Shinbo. There shouldn't be any reason to stop me from showing Chii that I love her… But still I'm such a coward and all. She so cute and I've never even had a girlfriend before."

"Well, there is your incredible shyness that has to be dealt with first. Motosuwa, you're just too nice of a guy! That's all. Get it into your head that you're hurting Chii feelings by rejecting her. Chii has seen other people showing their affection and she's learning what a lot of it must mean. It's natural for her to start wanting stuff like that. Try your best to be a man and talk to her about it. Make sure that she understands what it means and if she herself really wants to do those things."

"Shinbo! She probably was reading my dirty magazines again, or surfing the internet. It's my entire fault that she feels she has to do these things with me. If I wasn't so dirty minded this never would have happened. Chii's just too innocent!" By this time Hideki was rolling on the floor foaming at the mouth.

"Motosuwa! Get a hold of yourself man! You don't know what Chii is thinking or why she's doing these things unless you talk to her. Stop getting ahead of the situation."

"Yeah, you're right. This is how it got so bad in the first place. I just need to calm down and relax. I'm going to be a man and talk with Chii."

"Good. Now, Takako, would you get a futon for Motosuwa to sleep on out here? Why don't you just relax here tonight and go talk with Chii in the morning?"

"Ok Shinbo. Thanks for everything; you're such a good friend."

"That's enough man. Get some sleep and try your best in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Shinbo, Ms. Shimizu."

"Good night Mr. Motosuwa. If you need anything don't hesitate, the bathroom is to your left."

Shinbo and Shimizu turned out the light and walked hand in hand to the bedroom. Wow, Shinbo and Ms. Shimizu are so affectionate already, even after they had a fight. Hideki watched Shinbo give her a hug and they disappeared into the bedroom. I wonder what Chii is doing right now.

Hideki felt a pain in his heart. There's been hardly a night that went by where Chii wasn't with me. I miss her, even if I could only be in the same room it would be enough. No, it wouldn't be enough. Last night was horrible, I like knowing that Chii is snuggled up close to my chest. And right now Chii's alone, probably thinking I hate her. This shouldn't wait till morning. I've got to go and talk to Chii right now; I can't let it go on like this anymore.

After a few minutes Hideki had managed to work himself into a frenzy and decided he needed to leave. Searching the apartment quietly he finally found a pencil and some paper to write a note on. He explained that he was going home and thanked them very much for their help and hospitality. With that Hideki left and started to make his way back home. Back home to be with Chii!

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Gaurd_**

Hideki ran through the small streets and alleyways panting and out of breath. "I have to get home to Chii right away. She's all alone right now and confused about what's happening between us. Oh, I hope she's alright. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry Chii! I'll be home right away!"

Gub Jogosaki was dark when Hideki ran around the corner and up the walkway. "It's silly to expect someone would still be up at this hour." He said that but still wished the building didn't look so dark and foreboding. As he climbed the stairway his heart beat faster and harder until, when he reached the door to his apartment, it felt like it was going to explode from his chest.

Hideki took a deep breath, "Alright. You can do this. Just be calm and talk to her. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Everything is just fine." He tried to coach himself, preparing to go inside and face Chii.

The room was dark as Hideki opened the door, the curtains were drawn so as to block out the moonlight. "It's so dark in here…" he said, just a little concerned. After taking off his shoes he stood in the entrance panting, trying to calm himself down. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the near pitch black darkness and he could make out the futon on the ground.

A strangled gasp escaped his throat as he recalled Chii's naked body on top of him under that very same futon just a few hours ago. "What's wrong with me? If I keep this up there's no way I can talk to Chii." His face was still red but he decided it was time to step up. He walked over to the futon; Chii was asleep on her pillow. She looked so peaceful and also cute, very cute.

Hideki swallowed hard, and then faltered. "I can't! I just can't. Tomorrow… Yes tomorrow morning I'll do it! I don't have work or school so we can take our time with this. Sure, that's what is best right now…" He walked to the closet and put his pajamas back on. They were still lumped up in the corner and Hideki caught his breath thinking that Chii was hurt by his actions. "She must have been hurt. I wouldn't expect anything less…."

Hideki slid under the futon cover and tried to sleep. But, he couldn't; he wanted Chii to cuddle up next to him. After a long while Hideki reached his hand over and put an arm over Chii. "Chii, I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. I'm so pathetic, but I want to do better Chii. I want to make sure you're going to be happy with me…"

Hideki's eyes opened wide with shock when Chii's hand took his. "Chii?" he asked. His surprise turned to fear and pain when she pushed his hand off and said in a hard cold tone, "No!" It was like an ice cold knife had been plunged into his heart. He couldn't breathe and agony washed over his body.

Hideki sat up and so did Chii. "Chii! What do you mean? Hey! Chii!" Hideki asked earnestly.

"Motosuwa, Chii didn't know what to do when you left. You had hurt her very much and the pain she felt deep inside was too much for her. So you see, I came back to help her. Chii's heart is safe now; she has me to protect her. Just as Chii did for me once a long long time ago, I have sheltered her." The voice coming from Chii rang out clear and hard. Where there was once innocence, there now were bitter and hardened words.

"Freya? Freya! Is that you? Where is Chii, where did she go?" he howled with panic and fear. "Oh god, no. I've… I've lost you again?... Why? Why was I such an idiot…"

"Motosuwa…" her words cut off before she could finish as Hideki leap forward and embraced her.

"No… Chii please, please Chii come back to me. I promise it will be okay this time. I promise I'll make you happy so please don't go away. I love you Chii. I always have and I always will. But, to do that, I need you to be here with me." His voice was on the edge of tears and his body shook. Freya stood still with her arms limp at her sides. A moment passed and Hideki pulled back slightly.

"Chii? Are you there…" his words were a whisper now and a look of desperation came over his face. For when he looked into her eyes, he saw a cold chilling stare, without any response to his feelings. "Chii…" he said as he took her lips against his own. Hideki knew everything was wrong, those same lips, warm and comforting this morning seemed stiff and now felt cool, clammy.

'I don't care about anything else but you Chii. I have to get my feelings across to you, so that you'll come back to me. If I hadn't been so pathetic all this could have been avoided! It all my fault!' his mind raced through the time between his kiss.

Freya's arms shook slightly with revulsion as she put her hands against Hideki's chest. With a force many times a human's strength she pushed him away. A quite humph could be heard as the compression wave reached Hideki's lungs. With his eyes wide in surprise he flew backwards through the air. Across a span of twelve feet Hideki slammed against the far wall with a dull thud that shook the building. He slid down the wall and his eyes, with pupils that had closed down to mere dots, were left staring wide open into vacant space. Abruptly his head flopped to the side and his eyes slid shut.

"Idiot" Freya said with disgust as she got up and left the apartment building. The door closed behind her and she made her way down to the manager's apartment.

A small knocking echoed inside the manager's apartment and Ms. Hibiya slowly opened her eyes. Just moments ago something had startled her awake but she'd fallen lightly back to sleep soon after. She raised her head and said, "Oh my… who could that be at this time." "Just a minute… I'll be right there!" she called to the late visitor.

She opened the door, now having gotten dressed in a robe and invited Freya inside.

"So tell me Chii, what's wrong? Is everything okay with Mr. Motosuwa?" the manager asked gently while sitting across from Freya at the table.

Freya shook her head, "No. Nothing is wrong with him. I want to live here for a while, with you mommy…" Freya's words hung in the air as the manager began to realize that it was not Chii who sat before her, but Freya, her other daughter.

"How could this be? Again? Please Freya, tell me what happened!" Ms. Hibiya was concerned.

"Ever since Chii took me into her heart, we have been together. Always together. I have looked after her and I have tried to take care of her. But when you wiped the system data that night when Chii came back on her own, I was sent away to a very deep place. I couldn't be with Chii anymore and I think it was because Chii no longer needed me from then on. I could feel her happiness and I could feel her deep sadness. I wanted, mother, I wanted to be with Chii and experience everything together with her. But that was something I could not do."

The managers face was filled with compassion for her other daughter and she continued to listen.

"So, day after day I existed deep inside of Chii's heart. I knew she was happy but she also worried about what would become of Hideki and her. But most of all, I… I missed her mother! I really did and my heart felt like it was going to break tonight. When Hideki left, angry with Chii, her heart began to fold under. I tried my best to hold it up but there was nothing I could do. There wasn't a way to help my sister. But, then in her darkest hour I felt her slipping away. It was just like me, when I couldn't move from the pain inside my heart. But, Chii sought me out, she found me and I held her in my arms but like being like that I could do no more for her."

"I couldn't stand it mother! I couldn't stand seeing her in pain like that, so I changed places with her. Chii is inside my heart now, I will protect her. And, if a day comes that I can trust someone with Chii's heart, she will come back. But, until that day, I will remain. And for now mother, if you would have me, please let me stay with you."

The manger sat and listened carefully and then replied, "Freya, I am so glad to see you again. It has been so long, and I've missed you so. I would love to have you stay with me. But, what about Mr. Motosuwa? You know that he won't be able to accept this, and also can Chii really be happy without him? They decided together that they were the ones for each other, Freya."

"Mother, I can't help any of that. But I am determined to protect Chii, even from herself."

Ms. Hibiya could see that she would not be able to reason with her tonight. "Alright Freya, stay here tonight. I will allow that but in the morning we will talk more. Okay?"

"Yes mother…" her reply was curt.

Hideki opened his eyes slowly. "Ow, why does my head hurt so badly?" he said with slightly slurred speech. He looked around, not quite sure what was going on. He was thirsty, his tongue felt like leather in his mouth, so he got up to get a drink. As he stood the room tilted to the side and he nearly fell over. Slowly, he weaved his way to the sink and drank a large glass of water.

He yawned deeply, "Hmm, I'm so sleepy. I guess I should go to bed…" his words trailed off as he made his way over to the futon. Underneath the covers he noted a feeling like something was missing. His mind was still cloudy and he couldn't put a finger on it. "What's wrong here? What's… missing…." He fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 6: _Freya_**

Morning came late for Hideki as the sun was already far above its position to blind him when he opened his eyes. The headache was still there, but along with it were the memories of what had happened that night. Hideki sprung up from bed and fell back over. He was still dizzy and stayed on his hands and knees for a moment to steady himself. "Where did she go?" he asked himself.

He took a good look around the room. Chii… no Freya was nowhere to be seen. There weren't many places to hide in the apartment, so she must have left. But where did she go? Slowly Hideki rose to his feet and began to get dressed. The daily rituals, brushing his teeth, washing his face, were skipped in the rush to find where she had gone to.

The apartment door closed behind him as he left the uneasy depression of his apartment behind. "Oh man, where should I start to look? Where could she have gone to?" Suddenly he remembered Ms. Hibiya. "She's Chii and Freya's mother. She might have gone there, or maybe Ms. Hibiya will know where she could be. That's right! The manager has a tracker and could tell me where she went. Good, then that's where I'll start."

After a few seconds of knocking frantically at the door Hideki heard the latch click and stood back. He was not prepared for Freya to answer the door and stood there stunned for a second, "Chii!" he blurted out but caught himself just moments before embracing Freya. His instincts told him that this wasn't Chii, and that he should stay back if he didn't want to get hurt.

Hideki cleared his throat, "Um, Freya? Is that you?"

"Yes", her reply was curt. Hideki's face was a few inches away from her and he took a small step back to create some space.

"I was so worried about you. Since I woke up this morning and you were gone, I was a little panicked."

"You were worried about Chii, not me."

"Well, I am worried about Chii, but I was worried about you as well. A lot has happened recently."

"Yes, it has. Motosuwa was there something you needed?" her question implied impatience and irritation.

"Well…" He was cutoff by Ms Hibiya.

"Oh, Mr. Motosuwa. Good afternoon, I see that you're finally awake. I did try to wake you this morning but you must have been so deep asleep that you couldn't have heard my knocking."

"Ms. Hibiya, good afternoon. I'm sorry about that. But you see…" Freya shot Hideki a warning glance. "You see I have been staying up very late these past few days. It must have just caught up with me."

"Mr. Motosuwa, I believe that there is a lot we have to talk about, won't you please come inside?"

Hideki followed her inside past Freya. Ms. Hibiya had been out shopping and she put the groceries on the kitchen counter before preparing some tea for Hideki. The table had been laid out in the center of the room and Freya was sitting down with her back to the door. Hideki nervously sat down opposite from her.

"Thank you", said Hideki to Ms. Hibiya as she set a cup of tea down in front of him. She sat down with her own cup of tea to the right of Freya. They both took a long sip of tea before she began to speak.

"Mr. Motosuwa, as I can see you know that this is Freya. I'm not sure what has happened to cause this but don't worry. I'm sure that Chii will come back to you. Mr. Motosuwa? You seem to be awfully calm about all this."

Hideki looked up from his cup of tea. His eyes were glassy and on the verge of spilling tears. "It's because this is all my fault. I don't deserve Chii! If Chii has decided that she doesn't want to be with me, then… then…" he caught his breath and fell silent.

Ms. Hibiya put her hand on his shoulder. "There there Mr. Motosuwa. There's no need to be so hard on yourself. Freya knows where Chii is, she's not gone…"

Freya spoke up, "I will protect Chii's heart until there is someone I can trust to care for it. And Motosuwa that is not you right now."

Ms. Hibiya frowned a little, "Freya, you will go back with Mr. Motosuwa. Chii has chosen him as the one for her, she loves him very much. I am very sure of it. So Freya, I want you to remain living with him and take good care of him. Inside her heart I know Chii would want this."

Freya balled up her fists and pleaded, "Mother, please let me stay here with you!"

"Freya, this is not something I will change my mind on. So please, take care of Mr. Motosuwa."

Freya nodded her head. "Thank you Freya. Oh, and please take those groceries back with you and make dinner."

Freya nodded again and stood up. Hideki slowly rose up and walked towards the door. "Mr. Motosuwa, please stay for a moment."

Hideki stopped and went back to the table. He looked up her, the desperation plain in his eyes.

"I'm really very sorry about this Mr. Motosuwa. I know that Chii is very very dear to you, and this must be extremely difficult. But Freya is a good girl; she cares about her sister a great deal. And, when Chii took her in during the hour of her greatest need, there bond became unbreakable."

Hideki blurted out, "But this is all my fault Ms. Hibiya. It's my fault that Chii felt so hurt. If I hadn't been so pathetic, if I could have faced my feelings with her, I'd still have her here with me. Ms. Hibiya, isn't there anything that you can do? Can you tell me exactly what's going on here? I'm so confused!"

"Well, I've already ran some tests on Freya and I can not access Chii. So, I don't know much about what's happened. I only know what Freya has told me." She paused for a moment. "Hideki, I don't know what the trouble was between you and Chii, but I'm sure it wasn't something that means you two need to part. Chii. I'm sure Chii loves you from the bottom of her heart. If there is anything that I can say is that you need to be more honest with your feelings. You're such a good man Mr. Motosuwa… sometimes too good. Remember, that Chii wants to make you happy, just as much as you want her to be happy." In her words there was a tone of chastisement, of someone giving advice with your best interest at heart.

"Now. Freya is making some dinner, you should hurry so that she doesn't have to wait for you." her voice was still gentle, like a mother, like his mother. He realized it then, Ms. Hibiya seemed to accept him from her heart. She accepted him as a son-in-law and wanted to help him, help him make her daughter happy.

"Oh, you're right." He said nothing more as he walked out of the apartment in deep thought. Once inside his apartment Hideki removed his shoes and stumbled over to the middle of the room. He fell to his knees and fought back his tears as hard as he could. Freya could only hear a muffled whimper in the kitchen as she prepared dinner.

Hideki regained his composure and brought out the table. He sat down with his books and set out to do some half hearted studying. He turned the pages in his study guide, but he barely scanned the texts. His mind wandered to thoughts of Chii, and his loneliness, and his guilt.

Freya had prepared curry, and she brought Hideki a plate. "Oh, Thank you very much Freya, it smells really good." He gave thanks and took a bite. He smiled around the food, "It's good, really good… it tastes like when Chii makes it…" his words trailed off as he took another large bite. He kept eating, keeping his mouth full and concentrating on the meal.

When he had finished he took the plate to the kitchen. Freya was at the sink washing the dishes. He handed the plate to her, "It was very good Freya, thank you." She took the plate and started to wash it. Hideki lingered for a few seconds watching Freya at work. He thought to himself, "She's so much like Chii and yet, she's also very different. Freya is Freya, there is no denying that."

"Motosuwa? Is there something you needed?" she asked when she noticed him looking her way.

"Oh, um… No not really, its nothing." His words stumbled out from his mouth. Freya turned and went back to work. He went back into the living room. "I guess I just have to wait and see what happens. Chii… Please come back somehow, there is something I need to tell you…"

Suddenly an idea popped into Hideki's head. He hurriedly stood and ran to the kitchen, "Freya. Hey, you said that Chii would come back when you find someone who is trustworthy with her heart, right?"

"Yes. When someone comes that I believe to have an honest, forthcoming, and open heart, Chii will come back. I will protect Chii no matter the cost."

"I'll do my best." He said and went back to study some more. But, when he sat down, he couldn't seem to study very well. Through his mind thoughts about how he was going to prove himself raced back and forth. Soon his mind was filled with nothing else. His frustration reached its peak and his fists hit the table, "Argh, Just how the heck am I supposed to do that. Think…think…think…THINK!"

Freya popped out from the kitchen, "Are you okay Motosuwa?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

"Oh, yea, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, it's nothing. Really." He said trying to cover up his outburst.

That night Freya chose to sleep in the corner but Hideki still only slept on half of his futon. He tossed and turned, but soon sleep found him. Freya sat in the corner with her back resting on the wall, the moonlight shone upon her face and waned as clouds passed overhead.

* * *

**Chapter 7: _Sukiyaki_**

"Hideki? Hideki! Hideki!" Chii's voice echoed in an empty room. There were no lights, there were no people. Chii could only hear the reverberations of her own voice.

Freya stepped out from the vast darkness. "Chii, Do not worry. I'm here for you know Chii. Just like in the past, Chii, I have saved you from the darkness."

"Chii?" questioned Chii.

"Yes, Chii. Just as you asked I have sheltered your heart." Freya stepped closer to where Chii was sitting. "Chii, everything will be okay from now on."

Chii laid her head down on Freya's lap. "Where is Hideki? Chii misses Hideki…" she said with a sad voice.

"He is out there now Chii. He is alright, so do not worry."

"Hideki…" Chii longed.

Freya rang her hands through Chii's long beautiful hair. She comforted Chii in the darkness as she made a shushing sound. "It's okay Chii. Hush and take comfort in me…"

"Hideki, I love you… so… please… don't go…. Stay with Chii…" those words echoed through the room.

Freya opened her eyes with a start and looked around. It was late and she had fallen asleep in the corner as usual. She put her hands to her heart. "Chii…." She lamented.

Hideki was still not home. It was nearly two in the morning. Freya was beginning to get used to Hideki coming home late, but she still looked concerned for a moment. She then stood and began to put the dinner on the coffee table into the fridge. After cleaning up she sat back down in the corner and looked at the clock again. Freya closed her eyes but could not fall back asleep.

My Pleasure was kicking its last customer out for the night. He was a local who always liked to stay out as late as possible drinking. "Alright! Motosuwa, good work for tonight. Go home and get some rest why don't ya. You've helped us close almost every night for the past couple of weeks." The manager stood there talking to Hideki.

Hideki looked up from the table he was wiping down. "It's alright sir. I don't mind. Let me help you guys finish with the closing."

He went back to wiping down the tables. "You're a hard worker Motosuwa. Keep up the good work!"

By the time he was finished it was two in the morning. "Geese it's late. I didn't realize. Oh, no. I forgot to call home and let Freya know I was going to be so late. She probably made dinner and everything…" Hideki's thoughts drifted to Chii and he began to feel depressed. "Chii's still not back and I've made no progress at all in convincing Freya that she can trust Chii with me…Oh, what am I going to do?"

Hideki finished changing clothes and started to walk home. The lights were off in his apartment when he opened the door. The smell of grilled fish was still fresh in the air. Hideki walked over to the fridge and saw it there with some miso soup and pickles. He sighed and walked over to the rice maker.

It was still on warming mode and Hideki turned the power off and put the rice into the fridge as well. "I'm so tired I don't even have the energy to eat tonight…" his words trailed off into a large yawn. He scratched his head and stumbled into the living room. He was surprised to see the futon already laid out, the coffee table propped against the wall, and a blanket set aside for him.

Hideki smiled at Freya, sitting in the corner. He walked over to her, "Thank you Freya… I'm sorry I couldn't make it home in time to eat." She was beautiful, sleeping with her face lit by the moonlight. Hideki starred at her for a moment and then reached out his hand. Inches away from her face he stopped as a pang of guilt washed over him. He took a deep breath and put on his pajamas.

The futon was welcoming as he settled down into bed. "I… I… can't think about Freya like this. It isn't right; she just looks like Chii, that's all. And Chii, Chii is somewhere inside of her right now. I have to get Chii back…" his words faltered as he drifted to sleep.

The next day at school Shinbo came in and sat down next to Hideki, "Hey Motosuwa, how you holding up? It's been almost three weeks since Chii disappeared, right?"

Hideki turned to Shinbo, "I'm alright Shinbo." Hideki had bags under his eyes and his face seemed a little pale.

"You don't look all that great man. You should take better care of yourself, you know."

Hideki nodded his head and then the teacher came in. Ms. Shimizu took roll in her usual fashion and handed back the homework from last class. When she arrived at Hideki's desk she beamed, "Wow Motosuwa, you're grades are doing really well. Keep this up and you're sure to get into college this term."

He smiled and nodded his head again then went back to digging out his study books. During class he paid close attention to Ms. Shimizu while she lectured and poured over his study guides during the off time. Before long the sun hung low in the afternoon sky.

The bell rang and Ms. Shimizu wrapped up her lecture and excused the class. "Hey, Motosuwa, what are you doing this afternoon. I'm having lunch with Minoru and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came along." Shinbo asked as they were leaving.

"Oh, well thank you for offering, but I've got to get to work early today. I'm covering the opening guy's shift this week."

Shinbo put a hand on Hideki's shoulder, "Don't burn out man. Chii needs someone to come back to. And if it's not you, then I don't think there's a point. If you keep going like this, you're gonna get sick or maybe worse…"

Hideki shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry Shinbo. I'll be alright. Honest."

That night at work the manager approached Hideki. "Motosuwa, you're not looking so great tonight. I want you to go home early just for today okay. You've got the day off tomorrow as well. Go home and get some rest. I mean it this time."

Hideki just stood there looking shocked, "What? Y...You're sending me home? Please sir, I'm alright. I'm just fine…"

"Motosuwa, I'm not asking you I'm telling you. Listen, it's not because you're doing a bad job or anything. In fact, it's just the opposite. I really don't want you burning out on me. Just go home and rest…" The manager gently pushed his towards the door by his shoulder. "Go…"

Hideki sighed as he left My Pleasure. It was still early evening, a long time before bed. "I guess I can just go home… Chii… no it's… Freya." Hideki sighed again and decided to pick up some dinner on the way home. As he walked by a restaurant the smell of sukiyaki fill his nose. "That sure smells good…" his stomach rumbled in agreement. "Well, I've been working a lot lately, and I haven't been buying dirty magazines, and I haven't been eating as much either, so… I can afford it."

Hideki walked into the restaurant and the hostess seated him at a booth. "Welcome sir. What will you have tonight?" the cute waitress asked.

"Let's see here… Can I have a second to decide?"

"Of course, please." The waitress bowed slightly and walked away to tend to the other patrons. Hideki looked over the menu and he suddenly started to think of Freya. "She's prepared dinner for me every night since Chii disappeared. It just because Ms. Hibiya told her to but still, it's always been very tasty… And come to think of it, she always seems a little sad when I get home too late to eat dinner. This isn't right…"

Hideki stood up and the waitress came over, "Have you decided sir?" she asked.

"Well, on second thought I've decided to dine at home. Sorry." Hideki gathered his things and walked out of the restaurant. "Okay! I'll just buy the stuff for Sukiyaki and take it home to have dinner with Freya…" Her name rung in his head. Before long he had arrived at the grocery store.

Down the isles he selected the ingredients and he passed by a gas fueled table top hot pot. "I'll need one of those too." He picked up the box and carried his armload of groceries to the checkout stand. "Alright. Now the only thing left is the meat." Hideki walked down the street with his heavy load.

Now, with all the ingredients and a handful of very expensive beef Hideki made his way back home. It was still fairly early in the evening, the sun was just setting. He rounded the corner and up the walkway to his apartment building. Before he walked up the steps he went to the manager's apartment and knocked on the door.

Ms. Hibiya answered the door, "Oh, Mr. Motosuwa, good evening."

"Good evening Ms. Hibiya" Hideki said with a smile on his face.

"You seem very cheerful tonight."

"Hmm, I guess so. But the reason I'm here is to ask you if you would like to come and have dinner with Freya and me tonight. We're going to have Sukiyaki and I would hate to enjoy this all by myself."

"Well, I accept the invitation. Thank you very much."

"Okay. Well. I guess I will see you in a little bit. Bye now."

Hideki stepped into his apartment, "I'm home." He called out. He realized that this was the first time he'd said that in a while.

"Motosuwa, welcome home." Freya said. Hideki looked up and saw her standing there a few feet away. He smiled at her and handed her a few of the bags.

"I bought some groceries for Sukiyaki tonight. Do you know how to make it?"

Freya's eyes glazed over for a moment. "I do now. I shall start to prepare dinner."

"Freya" called Hideki. "Plan for two people to be eating, I've invited Ms. Hibiya for dinner tonight as well."

Freya's face lit up and a big smile crossed her face. "Mother is coming over for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to have dinner with you and her tonight. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's fine." She squeaked happily and went back into the kitchen.

"She seems so happy. I think this is the first time I've seen her smile like that during the day." Hideki remembered how sometimes in the morning, when he couldn't fall back to sleep he could see Freya smiling with her eyes closed.

"Freya, should I setup the hot pot now?"

"Yes, please do. I'll have the ingredients ready to go into it soon." Freya called out from the kitchen.

Hideki setup the hotpot and all of the assorted parts and assembled it on the coffee table. Soon Freya came out and out the platter of ingredients onto the tabletop. There was a knock at the door.

"You're just in time" Hideki said as he let Ms. Hibiya inside. They all sat down at the table and Freya said, "Allow me.", as she began placing the meat on the cook top. Soon the room was filled with a wonderful aroma. The dinner was served and Hideki and Ms. Hibiya began to eat.

Into the evening they all talked and laughed with each other. Freya looked so happy Hideki thought to himself. Even his spirits were lifted as they ate. The end of the meal came and Hideki poured a small round of Sake for an after dinner drink.

Ms. Hibiya raised her cup. "This has been really quite wonderful. Thank you so much for inviting me Mr. Motosuwa. It's so nice to have people around you that care about each other…" Ms. Hibiya's voice lowered. "I'm happy that Freya, my precious daughter is here with us, but I am also sad that Chii could be here as well. She would have really enjoyed all this as well…"

Freya spoke up, "Mother… I'm sorry that…" Ms. Hibiya's words cut her off, "No Freya, this isn't you fault at all. There's no one at fault for what's happened. Let's just be sure to do this again, with Chii next time. Okay?" She took her drink and so did Hideki. They continued to talk for a little while and then the evening ending.

"We'll see you again soon Ms. Hibiya, good night." Hideki closed the door after seeing Ms. Hibiya out. In the kitchen he could hear the water running and dishes clanking together as Freya washed them. He brought in the remaining dishes from the living room.

"Let me help." He told Freya as he reached in to rinse some dishes.

"I'm fine Motosuwa. Please there is no need."

"I insist." He said as he reached for more dishes. Soon he had finished with what had been built up in the sink and Freya began handing them to him after she'd washed them. He reached for a cup and touched her hand. They froze for a second and then Hideki took her hand in his while taking the glass with his other.

"Please… just for a little while." Hideki whispered.

"You… you really loved Chii didn't you?"

Hideki looked shocked, "Of coarse I do. I still do. I love Chii very much. So much that it hurts this bad when I can't be with her. My heart hurts. I can stop thinking about her and I don't know what to do to go on…" Hideki let his head drop down.

Freya held back her words as tears streamed down Hideki's face onto his shirt. Her face looked pained and she took a step towards him. She put her head close to his chest and Hideki hesitantly lifted his arms and stopped.

"You may…" she said quietly. Hideki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly. Her eyes suffered as she felt Hideki's body shaking while he cried. Minutes passed by with the sound of water running in the sink and then he finally let go of her.

Freya turned away quickly to turn off the water. Her face was bright red from her blushing. "I will finish here Motosuwa." She said.

Hideki walked away towards the living room. Freya took a deep breath and went back to the dishes. She jumped a little as a loud thump came from where Hideki had just gone. She ran out of the kitchen to see Hideki lying face down on the floor. "Motosuwa. Motosuwa!" she yelled as she tried to shake him awake. "No…" she said as she got up and ran out of the room to get help from Ms. Hibiya. Hideki was still on the floor unmoving.

* * *

**Chapter 8: _Chii's Love_**

Hideki opened his eyes and looked around the room unable to identify anything familiar. He rolled over and saw Freya's face. She had been keeping watch at his side all night but had fallen sleep with her head on his pillow. She was bent over in a chair with her arm hanging down to the side.

"Hideki…" she said in a quite voice. Her lips barley moved as she talked in her sleep. "I'm sorry…Chii…" Hearing this Hideki startled a little bit and shifted in bed. Freya awakened and sat upright. "Motosuwa?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled at her, "Yea… Where am I?"

"Thank god, you're awake." Freya gasped. It took a second for her to calm down, but once she did, "You're in the hospital Motosuwa. You collapsed in the living room right after…" she stopped when she started to blush. "I couldn't wake you and so then I went and got mother for help. We took you to the hospital but the doctors tell us that it's nothing serious, just a bad case of exhaustion and a little dehydration. Also, have you not been eating lunch or breakfast? I just assumed you did…"

"I glad to hear that it's nothing really serious. When can I go home?" Hideki asked relieved to hear the good news.

"They say that you can go home any time you like. It's not something they need to keep you here for."

"That's good. I was worried I'd have to miss work and school. That's a big relief."

"No! You can't! You need to rest. I… won't… let you." Freya was nearly yelling at Hideki.

"Freya."

"It's all my fault that you're like this. I feel responsible because… because you're making yourself sick worrying about Chii. All this time you've poured yourself into studying and work. You must hate me and I've made it so your home doesn't seem welcoming anymore. I'm so sorry…" Freya nearly sobbed the words out as she spoke.

Hideki risked being swatted away and put his hand on her head. Gently he patted her and said, "Freya, I don't hate you. You should never think that. It's true that I miss Chii very much. But, that isn't your fault. You just want the best for her, that's all. It's up to me to prove to you that I'm a good man."

"Hideki!" she blurted out. "I've always been with Chii, since a very long time ago. I was with Chii and I could see and feel everything she did. When you had found Chii I also awakened with her. And, it was fun! It was fun to be with you and Chii. But, a feeling began to come over me, a feeling that I never wanted to feel again."

Freya's words spilled out and Hideki decided to just listen. "A long time ago, I fell in love with someone. Someone who was not the one just for me. And because of that I felt great pain and sadness. It hurt so bad that I no longer wanted to live on. And in the end, I decided to go away, forever. But Chii came to me and offered a place to live that had no pain. And I trusted her. "

"I've always felt safe with Chii, but when Chii started to love you, I became afraid. We had been searching for happiness for a long time. We had been searching for someone to love. And it seemed like Chii had found her person. Then a feeling came over me that I didn't see at first. It grew and soon I couldn't deny what had happened. Hideki, you are the one who was just for Chii and the one who loves Chii and only Chii. But…I had fallen in love with you."

Freya grabbed at Hideki's shirt and buried her face into his stomach. Hideki looked shocked, he never expected this. "It was then that I decided" Freya continued on shakily speaking into his shirt. "That I would need to go away. I was a failure because I had fallen in love with someone else's special person again. After that we disappeared. But Chii came back. She came back for you Hideki. And I was left behind, left in a dark place where no one was. I could still feel her emotions and at times I felt like I could speak with her, but it wasn't until that night a few weeks ago that Chii found me."

Hideki looked sadly upon Freya and ran his hand through her hair. "Chii's heart felt like it was going to break, and she wouldn't want to go on anymore. Our bond brought us back together. And there, that night, Chii and I switched places so she could feel safe, so I could repay her. I didn't want to be around you Hideki. I didn't want to love you anymore. When you… you kissed me, I knew my love for you was still there. I'm sorry that I hit you; I didn't mean to do it so hard… It hurts Hideki, its hurts so very much to be around someone you love who doesn't love you back. And it hurts to know I'm causing pain for my sister, Chii. I've betrayed Chii just like I betrayed mother."

Freya looked up at Hideki and approached his face. "Hideki, I… I can't help it. I love you." Her words echoed in his ears. "Freya…" he said as she brought her lips to his and kissed him gently. She remained there for a few moments, feeling his warm lips against her own. Then she pulled away, "I'm terrible. I shouldn't exist!"

Freya was gasping for breath around her tears and Hideki stroked her hair. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly Freya began to glow with a white light. It filled the room and Hideki had to squint his eyes tightly. Then, a voice came from Freya. It was Chii's voice, "Freya, Chii is not in pain. Chii still loves Freya very very much. Chii and Freya are one. For a long time we have searched for the one just for me, together. We are the one just for Hideki and Hideki is the one just for us."

Hideki looked stunned as Chii turned to him. "Hideki, can you be the one just for Chii and the one just for Freya? Do you love us?" The voices were in unison now, Chii and Freya speaking together, speaking as one.

"Chii? Freya?" he stuttered as he began to understand the situation. "Chii, are you saying it's okay for me to love Freya as well?"

In Chii's voice, "You have to, you must. For Freya is also me, she is the other me, and I can not leave her."

Hideki swallowed hard. "Freya, I want you to know why I was hardly every home these past few weeks. It wasn't just because I was depressed about Chii and wanted to distract myself with work and studying. It's partly because I was afraid to fall in love with you, Freya. You look like Chii, and so I was attracted to you. But, also, your heart felt warm, and your smile, when you slept, began to sink into my heart. I started to fall for you. But I didn't want to betray Chii either! In the end, I still ended up loved you. But, I never fell in love with you Freya, I always had been. So, Chii, my answer is yes. I love you Chii and I also love Freya. If you are okay with that then so am I."

Freya spoke, "I have found the one just for me. My special someone…" She reached out and touched his face. "Now I know what it feels like to be loved." She grabbed his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Chii, come back to Hideki. And let me be with you, inside your heart again. I am happy to be loved so much. It will be enough to live through you Chii."

"Freya, you don't have to go. You can stay here, here with us…"

"Hideki. Thank you for showing me the wonderful side of love. I'm not alone anymore, I have my special someone, I have you, and I also have my sister. This will be the last time I'll get to speak with you directly, but remember that I am inside of Chii's heart always. Please. Please take care of Chii. I love you…" With her last words her voice changed back to Chii's.

"Chii!" she bubbled out with a big smile.

"Chii? Is that you?" he asked

Without warning Chii wrapped her arms around Hideki's neck. "CHII!" she squealed.

"Oh Chii! You're back. You're back Chii! I'm so glad to see you again." Hideki squeezed her tightly. "I've missed you so much Chii…"

Ms. Hibiya walked in, "Oh My. Please excuse me." She said shyly.

"Ms. Hibiya! Chii. She's Back! Chii is finally back!" Hideki was nearly laughing out loud he was so happy.

"Chii, you're back Chii?" Ms. Hibiya said hopefully.

"Mommy!" Chii blurted out as she turned and gave her a big hug.

Hideki look on at them smiling and happy. He had Chii back finally, but in his heart there was a little sad pang every now and then when he thought of Freya. He wished she could be here as well.

By the time Hideki was discharged from the hospital it was already late afternoon. He insisted that he was feeling well enough to walk home and stop by Shinbo's and Minoru's houses to let them know that Chii was back. But, before Chii and Hideki left he whispered something to Ms. Hibiya.

"Alright Ms. Hibiya. We'll be back in a couple of hours. We're off."

"Take care of yourselves." She called back to the couple as they walked away.

Of course everyone was delighted to see that Chii was back. Shinbo ribbed Hideki telling him that he'd better do it right this time around. "I know Shinbo, I Know. This time" he looked to Chii, "this time I'll be honest with Chii and myself."

"Chii" she said smiling and rubbed her face against his chest. "Okay Chii, we'd better get home." Hideki and Chii left Shinbo and Ms. Shimuzu's apartment and headed home. The sun was just beginning to set and Hideki took hold of Chii's hand. He smiled at her and said, "Come on Chii, let's hurry."

The apartment was just like Chii remembered it to be. It looked like Freya had finished cleaning up from dinner the other night after Hideki had been taken to the hospital. "Okay Chii, can you set out the table please?"

"Chii" she affirmed with a nod. Meanwhile, Hideki was in the kitchen and brought out something and set it down on the table. "Chii?" she questioned.

"Oh, This is a sukiyaki hotpot Chii. With this you cook dinner on the table with everyone around it eating from the pot." Hideki explained to Chii how to make it.

"Hideki, are we having sukiyaki tonight?" Chii asked.

"Yes Chii, we're all going to have some."

"All of us? Who else is coming?"

There was a knock on the door. "Just a minute", called Hideki. He opened the door and welcomed Ms. Hibiya into the apartment. "Ms. Hibiya, good evening. Thank you so much for doing the shopping."

"Oh, Mr. Motosuwa, it's really not a problem. I'm happy to help. Oh, good evening Chii. We're all so glad to have you back."

"Good evening mommy." Chii replied. "Hideki?" Chii said but there was another knock at the door.

"Chii, could you please answer it?" Hideki asked.

Chii went to the door. When she opened it there stood Shinbo and Ms. Shimizu, both holding hands and smiling. "Chii!" they said as they walked inside. Chii was ecstatic to have so many people over.

Shinbo walked over to Hideki. "Well I guess it's a good thing that you're room is so empty, otherwise we couldn't fit so many people in here. It's good to see you looking like yourself again man."

"Thanks Shinbo. Hey, did you talk to Minoru?"

"Yep, he said he'd be here, just running a little late I'm sure."

There was another knock at the door, "That must be him", said Hideki. Chii was already up and opening the door before Hideki could move.

"Good evening Chii", Minoru said as he entered the apartment. In his hands he was carrying another Sukiyaki hotplate and Yuzuki followed him in with another table. "Yuzuki please put the table up against the other one in the main room."

"Yes lord Minoru" she said. "Well Mr. Motosuwa. You're place is a little small, but none-the-less quite comfortable. Please excuse the intrusion."

"Minoru, I asked you to come over, you're my guest. Of course I have no problem, please come in and make yourself at home. I'm glad you could make it."

Soon Yumi and Mr. Ueda both arrived, toting another table with them as well. All night long everyone ate and talked. Soon after dinner had been eaten someone brought out some beer and sake. Everyone was having a great time, the couples were all smiling and having small side conversations and Hideki made sure every moment his hand was free it was holding Chii's.

Somewhere between the second and third round Hideki stood, "Everyone, please can I say something?"

The conversation quitted down and Hideki continued, "Thank you everyone for coming tonight. It has been a lot of fun. I'm sure that everyone here is happy to have Chii back, but none more than me." He smiled at Chii sitting at his side looking up at him with a large smile.

"So, I wanted to take this moment to ask Chii something. Chii… When you went away it made me realize something. It made me see how much I loved you Chii. I was devastated when you weren't here by my side. I never want that to happen again. It may be sudden but Chii…" the room fell dead silent. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone waited, holding their breath, as she tilted her head to the side, "Chii…" she said slowly. Then, with a huge smile she jumped up and into his arms, "Chii! Chii will marry Hideki!"

All of their friends and family stood up and cheered for the couple. "Chii. I love you, with all my heart, from the very depths of my soul…" Hideki leaned forward and kissed

Chii deeply. "Chii" she said coyly with a hand on his chest.

Everyone had gone home one by one. And Ms. Hibiya had stayed to help them cleanup before she too had gone home. It was late, and the moon was high in the sky, as Hideki unrolled the futon and prepared for bed. He couldn't help but wear a permanent smile as he brushed his teeth and changed into pajamas.

Chii was there with him now. She turned away from him and removed her dress. Unlike the times before, Hideki looked on at her, watching her change. He swallowed hard and began to blush. Chii looked over her shoulder at Hideki, "Chii" she said with a slightly chastising tone.

Before she had pulled her shirt down all the way Hideki stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. His hands pressing against her midriff he pulled her into his chest. "Hideki, what is Hideki doing. Is this not bad?" she asked.

"No Chii, I was wrong before. Doing things like this isn't bad when it's between two people who love each other. It's not bad at all Chii. I've wanted to do this before, but I was too stupid to admit it."

Chii turned in his arms to face him. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, she kissed again and finally Hideki kissed back. Hideki ran his arms up Chii's back lifting her shirt.

"Hideki wants to see Chii, like in his yummies?" Chii asked.

"Yes Chii. I don't need to have any more yummies, as long as I have you."

Chii smiled and pulled her shirt over her head. In the moonlight she stood there in her panties before him. "You're beautiful Chii", Hideki said in awe. He caught his breath as Chii slid to the ground on her knees, mimicking a pose she had seen in one of his magazines.

Hideki's heart began to beat wildly in his chest. "Chii" he said breathlessly. Chii crawled on the floor over to Hideki. "Chii wants to see Hideki too."

Hideki took off his pajamas and they both crawled into bed. Hideki kissed Chii and began touching her body but then stopped. "Chii, we'd better stop here. I mean, if we went any further it would be real hard to stop before we really did it."

"Hideki does not want Chii?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"No, no Chii. It's not that I don't want to, but if we have sex" his voice faltered on that word. "If we do then you'll reboot Chii. It's impossible for us to do this all the way."

Hideki rolled Chii off from on top of him. "I'm sorry Chii, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Chii climbed back on top of Hideki, "Hideki, we can do that. This place… Freya told Chii that only the one I love can come inside. The one just for me. Hideki, you are the one just for me. Only you Hideki, only you can come inside."

"Chii, I don't know. I don't want to take the chance." Hideki went to move Chii again but she wouldn't budge. "Chii, please…" he struggled.

The voice of Freya cut off his words, "Motosuwa, what Chii says is true. When she is with the person she loves, the one just for her, she can not be turned off. Those functions are disabled. Father designed us so that we can love emotionally and also physically. Hideki, trust us…"

Freya's voice faded away and Chii asked, "Hideki, what happened?"

Hideki smiled at her, "Nothing happened Chii. Nothing at all."

That night Chii and Hideki made love. They made love over and over again until the morning sun was about to berth from below the horizon. "Hideki. The sun. It will come up soon? Chii wants to watch. Together with Hideki."

"Yeah, Chii. We can, let's watch the sunrise…" Hideki drifted away to sleep, he was unable to stay awake but Chii didn't mind. She let him rest his head on her lap while looking down on his face. As the sun rose and brilliant light shone into the room a few tears dropped from her eyes onto his face. "Chii is happy, very happy Hideki."


End file.
